Outrunning Destiny
by Simplybe1
Summary: Post S8, Early S9...The Chap you've all been waiting for is up. Lois is missing and Clark has turned his back on hope and humanity...The future is different, fate is running wild and Lois, not the Red Blue Blur may be the only one fast enough to catch it
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea just kept nagging at me...I just had to get it out of my head. Anyway it's proofread, but I've been known to butcher the English language. So all mistakes are my own and I apologize in advance.

**Present Day**

As Clark walked out the door and away from his best friend of more than 8 years, he couldn't help feeling more lost than the missing woman he searched in vain to find.

Lois was nowhere. He had circled the globe to find her and had found nothing. He shook his head at the paradox, so much for his year's work as an investigative reporter.

Apparently, he'd learned very little about digging up a lead, if he couldn't find the rather loud, sometimes obnoxious, and yet undeniably attractive, Lois Lane. It seemed impossible, that no one noticed where Lois had gone. She was the very definition of "look at me."

Leaving Clark with only one option, Lois had been at the phone booth. The beast had attacked and she had been caught in the middle of it. She had been one of the many killed and maimed in the attack, he failed to stop. And now she lay unidentifiable in a morgue, or worse.

For Clark this was it; the defining event that changed the very core of who he was and what he stood for. The thought that he was not only flawed in his beliefs but not fast enough to correct his mistake and save those he had put in danger, ate at his insides. It was like crushing Kryptonite and inhaling the powder deep into his lungs. It made every breath excruciatingly unbearable.

So Clark decided to just stop breathing, to stop feeling, and stop thinking there was more to what he was doing than saving lives. Jor-El had finally gotten what he'd always wanted, an unfeeling warrior in a fight to save a planet from itself.

**In the 31****st**** Century.**

With a thud Lois landed flat against a hard concrete floor. Giving herself a moment for the motion in her head to subside she finally opened her eyes to find herself in what appeared to be a deserted warehouse.

"Ouch" Lois said holding her fist to her head, "I don't remember signing up for the blue pill."

It was then that she noticed the ring in her hand. "Huh, apparently this little thing does more than just accessorize."

"Be careful with that!" A female voice shouted from the dark. Lois looked up to see five strangers dressed right out of a Crayola box stepping into the lone light that shown above her.

A thin blonde in white and red stepped forward. "You have no idea how powerful that ring is. Here, why don't you give it to me for safe keeping?"

Lois slightly riled, "Listen Rainbow Brite, unless you pull a receipt for the purchase of an acid trip inducing ring out of that suit of yours, I think I'll hold on to it for myself"

"Dude, hot and feisty, Kal-El's so freaking lucky!" exclaimed a young man with red hair and an amused grin stretched across his face.

"Garth!" "Sorry about that he hasn't quite learned the fine art of tact," a slightly older more serious looking boy knelt towards her. "Lois there's no need to be worried, you're among friends here." "My name is Rokk, this is Imra, and obviously that's Garth."

"Ok Rokk, leaving aside the fact you know my name, why don't you go about telling me where the hell I am?" Lois said more concerned than ever that she'd slipped into another sugar level induced dream.

"Well um actually, it's more like when are you." Concern spread across Rokk's face, as he continued, "Lois you've traveled into the future. You're in an old Luthor Corp facility in the year 3009."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Honestly I don't know how to write, this may be very bad…I have no idea but I like the ideas in my head right now, so hopefully they come out how I've imagined them.

**31****st**** Century**

"You've got to be kidding me right!" Lois said shocked stood up and approached Rokk poking a finger into the center of his chest, "Next thing you're going to tell me your last name is Faraday and I have to return to the island."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Lois but I can assure you, you're in the future." Rokk said trying to calm the anxious woman.

"Well if that's the case why am I here and what's with the color coding?"

"We're part of a special group, that helps people who need it," Irma hedged, thinking it was probably better to keep the details to a minimum.

"We're not exactly sure why you're here either" added Rokk, "We need to know how you came in possession of that ring?"

"Oh um," Lois shrugged sheepishly.

Lois wondered how she always got herself into these situations. Not only was she teleported to the future by a fashion piece but she now had to recant yet another of her finest moments, to a bunch of colorful strangers no less.

"I had a fight with my boss and when it came to blows, well that's when the ring just seemed to fall out of the sky."

"So Kal didn't give you the ring?" Rokk asked.

"No I don't know any Kal, and even if I did I don't think I'd be asking him for some trippy ring." Lois had reached the point of exasperation, all she wanted to do is go home, find Chloe and meet up with the Blur.

"Listen if you don't know how to send me back then I am going to have to find out on my own, otherwise Mr. Wizard why don't you help me get out of Oz."

"Look Lois we can get you back home, just not yet. Some things have changed and sending you back now might not be the best approach," explained Rokk. "All we know is what's written in the history books and right now the history we have isn't so hot with regards to you and a few of you're friends. However if we make the right move, we may be able to correct all your fates before these changes become permanent."

**Present Day**

Clark was standing by the window in his loft looking out over the Kent Farm, like he had almost every night since his father had given him the loft as his own personal haven.

Cutting himself off from everyone and everything that tied him to his human side had been harder than he could ever have imagined. Already he had three phone calls from his mother and one from Chloe; all of which he had avoided and let go straight to voicemail. He no doubt would torture himself later by listening to them.

But right now there was only one person on earth he'd pick up the phone for. And there was almost no chance that she'd ever be calling him again.

He didn't know exactly when Lois had become so much of his existence. Maybe it had been the night she held him while he mourned the loss of Lana. Or when he returned from Russia and took the job across from her at the planet. That night he had told her that he was going to be working much closer to home. He hadn't known then how true those very words were going to become.

Working so close to Lois everyday and spending every night listening to the police scanner at his desk right across from hers, had transformed the definition of home for him. No longer was the farm his home. No, the farm was just walls and roofs, fields and fences. His new home lay in the space between his desk and hers. Lois was his home and now she was gone. No he had no home anymore, not here or there.

Clark turned from the window, his thoughts on Lois at the Daily Planet. When the thought suddenly occurred to him, he had left his Legion Ring there. It was tucked away in a little lead box in his top drawer.

In all the confusion and sadness he'd forgotten all about it. Now, he wondered if he really had the courage to turn back time. To live the past again, and this time make the right choices to save those he loved or to see them all perish again. No, in a moment Clark knew if there was even the smallest possibility of saving Lois he had to take it, he had to be strong enough to try it.

His mind made up, he speed off into the sunset towards Metropolis. A black blur streaking across the orange gold landscape.

.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm asking for leverage when it comes to the Legion mythos...I've never read the comic and only watch Smallville so if I got something wrong with them, sorry. Also I'm treating time travel as a relatively fluid thing. What I got from Rokk's visit in the finale is that he remembered his last visit and what the future was prior to the changes. Thats what I'm going with here too.

**31****st**** Century**

Now Lois was really worried. "Something's happened to Chloe hasn't it? That psycho's done something to her? You have to send me back I have to try and save her!"

Rokk shook his head. "Lois, Chloe's fine. She's alive and unharmed. I really can't tell you too much more about your friends' situations, until we decide what we're going to do. You see Lois everything we tell you could have an impact on the future, and we won't know what that impact will be until we send you back to your time. However you may be able to help us with one thing."

"Well what are you waiting for get this neon brain trust in gear. We have to do something and I don't do too well just cooling my heels."

Garth couldn't contain his chuckle. "That makes sense given the number…Oomph. What Rokk, it's not like that still applies anymore!"

Lois raised an eyebrow in question but decided that there were more important things to worry about than some punk kids crack about her adventurous habits.

Imra came up behind her and took her elbow. "Why don't we take you to my loft to discuss what were going to do. You must be tired and hungry, plus this isn't exactly the best location for the rest of this conversation."

Rokk stepped forward and took her other elbow, "Lois do you trust us?"

"Obviously, otherwise you'd all be face first on the floor right now!"

"Ok Lois, I need you to close your eyes and keep them shut until we tell you to open them again. This is very important Lois you need to promise to keep your eyes closed."

Lois brushed this off eager to get going. "Sure, sure. Whatever. I promise."

Imra and Rokk exchanged a look of concern before turning to the others. "Garth you come with us, the rest of you back to HQ."

With that Rokk and Imra lifted off the ground and flew, with Lois, towards Imra's loft. Garth followed close behind them not one to be left out of all the fun.

With her eyes closed shut Lois only felt the feeling of wind and weightlessness. Given her own recent trip and the fact that she was now in the future she assumed that she was being teleported. Briefly, curiosity almost got the better of her and she considered opening her eyes, but with the rush of air and Rokk's warning she quickly quashed that idea. After all, who knows what could happen, better to keep her eyesight for the task at hand and leave the mystery of this trip for another day.

"Alright Lois, you can open your eyes now"

Lois opened her eyes and looked about her new surroundings. It was a nice loft. It sort of reminded her of Oliver's but even more streamlined. It was all clean lines and smooth surfaces.

"Nice place you got here. What does a place like this run you in the 31st century? Are we still using dollars or is our currency strictly digital these days?" Lois chuckled softly to herself still looking around the place.

"Um, why don't I get you something to drink?" Imra said slipping behind a corner into what Lois could assume would be the kitchen.

Rokk turned to Garth," How about getting a room ready for Lois incase she's tired or we decide she needs to spend the night."

Garth slipped off down another corridor, leaving Lois and Rokk alone to talk.

"Lois I need to know how much you know about this Red Blue Blur."

"You know about the Red Blue Blur?" Lois was surprised, back home the blur was still relatively local. "Does that mean he survives?"

"I think I can safely tell you this, you'll find out when you go home anyway. Yes, Lois the Blur does survive. But again I need you to tell me how much you really know about the guy."

"Well I've only spoken to him twice on the phone. And honestly both times it seemed like he knew me better than I knew myself. I mean I know the guys fast but he's also damn near omniscient."

"So you don't know who he is, you've never met?"

"No, I have no idea who he is. We were supposed to meet tonight in fact, before all this craziness went down. Gosh he's probably thinking I'm a total flake right about now."

Lois sighed.

"I'm sure he'll understand once you explain."

"Yea that's if he even gives me the chance to. I probably won't ever hear from him again."

Rokk smiled softly, He wished he could reassure Lois more that the Blur's and her destinies were more intertwined. But that might be too much. Plus that was the old future. The one they were in now wasn't nearly so reassuring.

"Lois, you're an army girl right. You grew up around soldiers and on bases. So you know was troop morale is right?"

"Yea sure, it's the troop's outlook on the cause, its how much the troops feel that they will win the fight or lose it; to put it simply."

"Right and heroes have similar feelings; our group here was formed in part because of the Blur and his beliefs, at least, prior to May 14, 2009. After that date, your present time, the Blur as changed, his story is different. I traveled back in time twice to meet the hero, I had read about and idolized during my childhood. But something between then and now must have changed, because most of those stories are gone." Rokk lifted his hand towards a wall of bookshelves, "The man in these history books in no way resembles the man that I met."

Lois looked on Rokk as he explained all this to her. He looked like a little boy lost. Rokk had lost the hero he'd defined his life by. And Lois couldn't help feeling that it was partially her fault.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm kinda surprised I haven't hit a block yet. I never write anything but I've been so sad about the finale that I can't just leave it there. Sorry for any mistakes or offences to the English language and it's rules of proper grammar. Enjoy!

**Present Day**

Clark entered the Daily Planet at super speed, sending copies flying off the front intern's desk. Like every other day the bullpen was alive with activity, however the mood today was far different. There was a somber lull over the office, as if cheerfulness was a disease that left you vulnerable scrutiny and scorn.

The first thing Clark saw was Lois's desk. Expecting it empty, he was surprised to see that the reporters of the Planet had taken it upon themselves to turn it into a mini shrine for their quick witted coworker. Flowers and cards filled the flat surfaces of the desk, some even spilled over onto her chair. Hand written wishes of a safe return were taped to the computer screen. In the middle of it all, stood an enlarged copy of Lois's press pass photo.

It was almost too much for Clark to handle. He stood stone still in the entrance, unable to take another step. It was humbling to see the impact that Lois had on so many, especially considering she could be so self deprecating at times. Clark wondered that with his reserved presence, if he were to have gone missing, would he have had as much of an impact.

Having stood there for awhile he was finally bumped into by Jeff, who looked more than a little frazzled.

"Oh Mr. Kent, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it Jeff. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Well, since…" his head tilted slightly towards Lois's shrine, "Um you know, I've been put to work as Miss Mercer's Second Assistant. And apparently her coffee was made with whole milk instead of skim this morning; thus initiating the final countdown on my newspaper career unless I can correct it in the next five minutes."

Clark couldn't help but give a small smile, as it was obvious that Lois had rubbed off quite a bit on the young intern.

"Well then I won't delay you any longer, you better get that coffee up to the boss."

"Thanks Mr. Kent, oh and it was really good to see you. It just hasn't been the same here…you know. Alright, see you later." With that Jeff left, taking the stairs to the executive levels two at a time

Clark turned once again towards the desks. This time he steeled himself and took the steps toward his desk making sure to give Lois's a wide berth. It was painful enough to look at let alone get close enough to see Lois's face staring out a stock photo that didn't capture her beautiful smile or the intelligent take no prisoners glint that always graced her eyes.

Reaching his desk he quickly opened the top drawer. Without looking he shifted some papers aside and reached for the little box that held the Legion ring, only to come up empty handed. Staring in shock and concern at the hand and drawer that should by all reason hold the box and its treasure, he didn't hear Tess Mercer approach until she was right behind him.

"Missing something?" Tess said, a tone of mock suspicion lacing every word.

Clark didn't bother to turn around. He was really in no mood to deal with the woman who for all intensive purposes had taken up Lex's mantel and caused Clark's personal apocalypse.

"No, just getting a pad and pen. You know the rules, always know your source." Clark covered.

"Really, you're actually planning on doing some work Kent. I have to say I'm surprised. Here I thought after everything you'd just come back looking for this."

Clark finally turned to face Tess, who held in her hand the very object he was looking for.

"Aren't there rules against the search and seizure of personal property, Miss Mercer?"

"Oh Kent you should know by now that I never play by the rules. Plus, if I recall correctly this is my business and these are my desks."

Clark was quickly loosing his patience "Listen I don't know how you got that box and I don't care to find out, but I highly suggest that you give it back now."

"Well, it must be special if cool, calm and collected Kent's all up in arms about it." Tess muttered to herself while slowly spinning the box in her hands. "Why don't you tell me what's so valuable that Clark Kent would keep it in a little lead box?"

Having had enough of this game Clark used his super speed to snatch the box out of Tess's hands.

Finally having the box that held both his and Lois's savior safely in his possession, Clark let out a small sigh of relief. It felt as though he was starting to wake up from some horribly real nightmare. The kind that left you sweating and panting long after you had sat up screaming in bed.

Eager to finish to process of waking and putting all of this behind him, Clark lifted the lid to the box, only to be confronted with an even more insidious reality. The ring was gone, along with his last connection to Lois and his own humanity.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry this one's a bit shorter I've been a bit busy the last two days. I promise that the next one will be longer!

**31****st**** Century**

"So what the Blur just gave up. He stopped saving people?" Lois said putting the pieces of what Rokk was trying to explain to her.

"Sort of. The Blur didn't stop being a hero. He just stopped believing in the value of humanity, even his own. The old Blur used to inspire hope in people. But since the change his actions were more like putting a Band-Aid on a wound that requires stitches. Sure it stops the bleeding, but it takes forever to heal, and that's if it ever heals."

"Ok so what do we do to change it? How can I possibly be of any help?" Lois shook her head. She didn't see how she could have any impact. She was just a small time reporter. She hardly had the influence to change the future.

"Lois, I don't think that it's a coincidence you were sent here. You're the only one that's spoken to the Blur. He's called you not once but twice. You have a connection with him, if anyone can reach him, it would be you."

It was at this point that Garth and Imra came back into the room. Imra handed Lois a cup of tea, then turned to Rokk.

"So what's the plan, Rokk? Are we sending Lois back tonight? Imra asked settling herself on the sofa.

Garth's ever present smile slipped from his face at the thought of sending Lois back so soon. "Ah man, I didn't even get to really talk to her!"

"Yea, and that's probably for the best," jabbed Rokk. "However, I think we should discuss exactly what we're going to do a little longer. Lois looks tired why don't we let her get some sleep, while we dig up some more info on the events in 2009."

"Nice! Here Lois I'll show you to your room." Garth grabbed her arm and started taking her toward the bedrooms. Lois tried to contest that she wasn't tired but before she could get the words out she was already halfway down the hall.

P**resent Day**

Rounding on Tess, Clark yelled. "Where is it?"

Clark was furious, he had never been so angry in his life. At that moment, he had nothing to lose.

Clark grabbed Tess by the shoulders slamming her against a wall. "Where is the ring?" He pulled her away only to slam her back again with even more force. He didn't care when he heard her cry out, or when her head hit the wall, with a crack. "Where is it?!" he yelled.

The lesson about the blackest forms of humanity re-emerged in his mind. Oliver had said that some people weren't worth saving, that saving those people would only lead to the destruction of others, of innocents. In that moment Clark couldn't think of any example more fitting to Oliver's words than Tess.

All that Tess had done flashed through Clark's mind. Lana, Davis, the Injustice League, the Phantom Zone Crystal; Tess had a hand in it all. She wasn't however going to keep him from turning back time to save Jimmy and Lois. If she didn't tell him where she had the ring, he was going to do what he was sure even Oliver, with all his posturing, would never be able to do.

"Clark, what ring? I don't have any ring! I didn't even know what was in the box; it was empty when I found it!" Tess yelled through gritted teeth. There were tears welling in her eyes but he'd doubt she'd ever let them fall.

"Like I believe that!" Clark growled giving Tess a violent shake.

"It's true; I came here to confront Lois. We got into a fight, she knocked me out and when I came to the box was there lying on the ground empty."

"You got in a fight with Lois the night of the attack?" Clark loosened his grip ever so slightly wondering where this was going.

"Yes. And like I said the ring was gone when I woke up and so was Lois!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N OMG thank you all so much for the great reviews! As a new writer you have no idea how much it means that you like my story so much.  
**

**31st Century**

Lois awoke to the sun rising in her bedroom. When, Garth had shown her the room the night before she had been awestruck by the view from the sheer glass wall. The seamless glass had offered up the entire city for her enjoyment, but now it was the antithesis of contentment.

"What they don't believe in curtains in the 31st century?" Disgruntled Lois threw her pillow at the window and the covers over her head.

The night before had been a long one, starting out in her time and then proceeding to the future. Even with all that had happened Lois had still protested adamantly to Garth that she wasn't tired. But at Garth's insistence she eventually settled in and had fallen asleep almost as soon as she laid her head on the pillow.

Throwing the covers back off of herself she gave up on getting more sleep. She was up and there were things to do, most important of which was getting back home. Lois knew that if she was going to be of any help at all, it wasn't going to happen if she hid in a queen sized bed.

Dressed and shuffling down the hall Lois met up with Imra who was holding what appeared to be a very large cup of coffee.

"Oh god I hope that's what I think it is!"

"It's coffee, hot and sweet like you like it." Imra answered smiling softly.

Lois took the cup inhaling deeply and taking a large unladylike gulp. "Thank you, you're a lifesaver"

"You have no idea," Imra quipped. "Come on the boys are waiting in the living room."

In the living room Rokk and Garth sat hunched over talking quietly among themselves. They were absorbed in what they were discussing, but Garth didn't fail to notice Lois's entrance.

"Good morning beautiful!" Garth greeted a huge smile on his face.

"Um morning," Lois replied a little dismayed at such a warm welcome from so young a boy.

"So do we have a plan yet?" Imra asked changing the subject as she plopped herself down on the chair next to Rokk.

"Well actually, we think we've come up with something." Rokk looked up at Lois and patted the spot on the sofa next to him, "Lois sit here; I want to show you something."

Rokk sat forward and placed a finger on the ordinary coffee table in front of him. Much to Lois's surprise the table lit from within revealing a huge computer screen. Upon closer inspection Lois noticed a file opened to pages of the Daily Planet.

"Look familiar?"

"Yea it's the Daily Planet. But, what's that got to do with…"

"Look at the date Lois," Rokk pointed to the printed date in the right hand corner of the table, "May 15th 2009."

Dragging his finger across the table top Lois watched the paper's front page flip, to that of the 16th's, 17th's, and onward for about a weeks worth of issues.

"Lois, in all of these issues, not a single one has anything written by you and there's also no mention of the Blur."

"Well, these words never crossed my lips but, I'm not exactly the most prolific writer of the 21st century. And as for the Blur maybe…"

At this remark it was impossible for Lois not to catch the looks exchanged by her new found friends. "What?"

"Lois in the short time we've known you, it seems very unlikely that you'd let even a weeks worth of papers go to print minus your byline." Irma hoped to put aside Lois's suspicions and move the topic back to the matter at hand. "Plus you can't possibly think of it as a coincidence?"

"What that my name and the Blur's magically go dark in the news world, please."

Rokk cut in, he was concerned, He needed to make Lois understand. "Lois this is important, you're not in the paper because you're here, in the future. In your time you've gone missing."

Rokk then flipped the pages on the screen again going to the third page of the May 17th edition. "Look Lois!"

Lois stared down at a picture of herself. She knew it well; it was her press photo, the one she used to open doors and uncover the truth. She hated that photo, even though it offered her access to places and people she'd never get otherwise. She had always thought that the photo looked forced, her smile and expression lacking.

Lois shifted her gaze up to the headline above her photo. Simple and straightforward it revealed to Lois what Rokk had been trying to explain, "Planet Reporter Still Missing after Beast Attack"

Lois was shocked. "They think I'm missing?"

Rokk grabbed Lois's arm, "You are missing, at least there you are. But we can fix that, we can send you back but you have to understand. You've got it wrong about you and the Blur. We don't think it's a coincidence that you're both missing from the paper at the same time."

"What are you saying; that you think I'm the reason the Blur goes all emo on us?"

"Partially, yes." Rokk got quiet then, he didn't know if there was any more he should say.

Lois noted the sudden change in mood, there was a somber quality that leaked into the room. Uncomfortable Lois looked down at the paper again. Before any of them could do anything to stop her Lois dragged her finger across the table. The page flipped and Lois was confronted with yet another familiar photo.

"Oh god, Jimmy!" Lois's hand leapt to her mouth holding in a sob as tears threatened to fall from her eyelashes. "Chloe! You told me she was fine; how could she possibly be fine?!"

"She was fine, physically, at the time we didn't know all the details. We didn't know about Jimmy until this morning. And when we did we weren't sure if it was something we should tell you." Imra put her hand on Lois's shoulder trying to comfort the woman.

Lois was having none of it. She was hurt and angry. She was tired of being in the future. She wanted to be home, at the planet across from Clark, she'd even write a kitten adoption story if she could just go home and end all this horrible news.

"So you were going to just keep me in the dark. You were never going to tell me that one of my closest friends, a coworker, and my cousin's ex is dead. That he was killed by the same psycho that my cousin ran off with!"

Lois shot up from the couch, "I want to go home, now! You need to send me back. You have the power to go back in time. Send me back to before Jimmy was killed. I can save him, please!"

"We can't do that Lois! Listen, we never meant to hurt you. We made a mistake. We know now that knowing about Jimmy's death won't have an impact on the future. It's just going to make things harder on you."

Rokk stood up and grabbed Lois gently by the shoulders and looked directly into Lois's eyes. He didn't want to say what he knew he had to,

"Lois you can't save Jimmy. We can't send you that far back in time. If we have any hope of changing the future the way we hope to, we have to send you back one week after the attack!"

**A/N: Sorry Jimmy fans. I didn't want to see him go either but he's gone in the finale and I wanted to write this as realistic as possible. I hope you still enjoy it and I promise all will be revealed soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Present Day**

Clark walked the streets of Metropolis, buried deep in thought and depression. His hand in his jacket pocket clutched the box that once contained his salvation. Everything Tess had told him didn't seem possible; she had to have the ring. If there was anything he'd learned from his trials with Lex it was that obsession usually involved lies and manipulation.

But part of Clark believed Tess. After all, the idea of Tess and Lois having a knock down, drag out fight was entirely plausible. The two women hated each other, which, was interesting considering in a lot of ways they were so very similar. Both were brazen and strong willed, determined to a fault, and obsessed with truths. On the other hand, Lois had a light about her, a light that sometimes shown brighter than the sun that strengthened him. While Tess was shadowed in a cold darkness, the "ice queen", Oliver had once called her. No, a fight between the two was entirely possible.

There was also no reason for Tess to admit this to Clark. Sure she was cunning and if she did have to ring she'd deny it plausibly, but she'd never go to the point of implicating herself in the disappearance of someone Clark cared about. Not when she knew what Clark could do to her. What the new Clark would, if he ever found out otherwise.

Tess didn't have the ring. But if she didn't; who did? And how had both the ring and Lois gone missing at the exact same time?

Those questions circling in his mind, Clark didn't notice that he had stopped walking outside the very café Lois had asked him to meet her so many months ago. Jarring himself out of his thoughts he glanced up to see where he was. The irony of his location wasn't lost on him. All those months ago Lois had been with in arms reach, and Clark had pushed her away. To protect her, was his justification then. But now, now Lois was…

Clark's mind went quickly to an alternative he could scarcely believe, but at the same time prayed desperately for. What if? What if Lois had the ring? Rokk had given him the ring to send the beast to the Legion. Knowing Rokk he would have taken any precaution to insure that if Clark chose that path, nothing would stop its success. If Rokk had preprogrammed the ring for the 31st century, than maybe Lois wasn't missing? Maybe, Lois was in the future alive and well.

Clark shook his head. He couldn't go there. He shouldn't let himself hope. Hope for mankind had led him into this situation. His beliefs had gotten Jimmy killed along with many others. No, hope was a flaw in Clark's armor. It was a crack that if he let be would spread and grow until it left open his chest for some fatal blow.

If Lois had really gone to the future, wouldn't she have been back by now. The Legion wasn't careless in there actions. They wouldn't have wanted to impact the future; they would have sent her back almost immediately. Sure Lois had a knack for getting herself into trouble but he had faith in the Legion. They knew of Lois, why he didn't know, but they would have taken care of her, made up some excuse or cover, and sent her on her way.

As sure as Clark was, the question fluttered in his heart. This was Lois and any chance that she was still alive, had to be followed. Clark couldn't just walk away. He knew he had to give up his humanity but he'd never be able to until he knew what became of Lois. Clark had to get to the future. And there was only one way he could think of getting there.

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching Clark turned on the speed toward the Isis Foundation. When he got into the building he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Chloe?"

Chloe sat on the floor next to an open file drawer, a half filled box sat by her other side.

"Clark! I've been so worried where have you been?" Chloe jumped up stepping over papers to try and reach him.

Before she could Clark backed away. "Chloe I didn't know you would be here. I just need to use the computer and Watchtower communications."

Chloe was visibly hurt by the brush off, while she had known Clark was hurting she didn't think that it would have lasted this long. Especially with her, He was her best friend they had weathered so much together. Certainly, he'd be different with her.

"Clark please." Chloe's eyes pleaded with Clark to let her in. To put aside the notion that his humanity got people killed and be the friend she had grown up with.

Clark looked down and steeled himself.

"I told you, Clark Kent is dead."

"Fine let me just get these boxes and I'll be out of your way." Chloe said visibly broken by Clark's words.

"Those are Isis files, where are you taking them?"

"Not that it's any of you're business but to the tower."

"Chloe I told you to get rid of that place."

"No Clark I won't! Jimmy wanted to turn that place into something great. I have the ability to do that. I won't give up on that! Not now, not ever!"

With that Chloe picked up the box she'd been filling and walked out of Isis. In a way it felt like Chloe was talking about him as much as she had been talking about the tower. He didn't like being at odds with Chloe, but it was necessary. It was for the best for her, for everyone.

Turning his attention towards the computers, he came here to use. Clark hurried to contact Oliver; he was the only one who knew how to get in touch with Zatanna.

To say that Oliver was the last person Clark wanted to talk to wouldn't have been an understatement. The last few months the two men had been at each others throats about moral ideals. In the end it had been Clark who was wrong.

While Clark waited for the computer to connect him with Oliver, Clark contemplated his next steps. If Oliver could get a hold of Zatanna, she may be able to send Clark into the future. Clark didn't know if Zatanna could even cast a spell like that but right now she was his only solution.

**A/N: Can Zatanna send Clark forward in time to save Lois. Is Lois's time in the future now in the past? Find out next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:I know I'm terrible guys I've been worse than TPTB at keeping you all hanging in suspense…Sorry I'm so late with the update I had my hours increased at work and have had considerably less time to write.**

**31****st**** Century**

Lois had fallen asleep on the couch while talking with Rokk. It had taken a number of hours to calm Lois after Rokk explained why she couldn't go back to save Jimmy.

Rokk himself wished it could have been different. But in order to have an effect on the future that they were currently in he had to let the events of the past transpire. If Lois went back and saved Jimmy among other changes, than the future would change in ways that they couldn't control.

Imra and Garth had gone to inform the rest of the Legion about their plans, while Rokk stayed with Lois and worked on presetting the ring to send her home.

At dawn Imra and Garth returned.

"Hey, how did the group take the news?" Rokk asked Imra when she entered the living room.

"Well, they were a little stunned that we're actually working with the legendary Lois Lane. Apparently Garth here isn't the only one with a crush on the woman." Irma joked putting her arm over Garth's shoulder.

Rokk chuckled watching Garth turn three shades of red "Good, lets wake Lois its time to send her home."

Imra sat on the couch and gently shook Lois awake, "Lois it's time to go."

Lois grumbled and turned away, but eventually at Imra's insistence she opened her eyes.

"You're kidding me right! You guys can send people to any time you want, and we're doing this now at 6am in the morning." Lois complained.

"Lois you know the sooner we get you on your way the better."

"Ya, ya lets get this show on the road."

Rokk stepped forward "Alright Lois, I've preset the ring to take you back to one week after the attack and your disappearance. You'll show up in an alley outside Metropolis General. You know the plan, don't tell anyone about the future and whatever you do you have to make contact with the Red Blue Blur."

"We're all counting on you Lois; we know you can do it! You can change all our futures. Good Luck!" Irma added giving Lois a quick hug.

"Thanks, I'll try my best." Lois said smiling sheepishly, "I'd love to say that it's been real but to be honest, this whole meeting has been more like something out of a sci-fi convention. Anyway thank you for everything. Bye"

Taking a deep breath in Lois took the ring from Rokk, she closed her eyes and slipped it onto her finger. Suddenly, there was a blinding purple light and the familiar feeling of the floor slipping away beneath her.

Just as suddenly Lois felt herself falling back down, her feet making contact with the ground as the light slowly faded and the sounds of the city rushed back in to focus.

Lois opened her eyes. An ambulance screeched by in front of her. She was right where Rokk had said she would appear, outside Metropolis General. Finding her feet she strode forward to the hospital entrance.

Inside the emergency room desk attendant didn't even look up when Lois approached. "Nature of your emergency?"

"Um I'm not really sure it qualifies as an emergency. I guess I've been missing."

The attendant finally looked up with interest, "What?"

Lois pointed to her picture on a missing person's board behind the desk. "I'm Lois Lane."

After almost two hours in the hospital, two doctors, two police officers and multiple assurances from Lois that she was perfectly healthy and uninjured, Lois finally convinced the staff that she only wanted to contact her cousin and go home.

"LOIS!" the petite blonde ran throwing herself forward into Lois's arms the moment she saw her. "I thought I'd lost you. I thought the beast had taken you or worse. What happened, where have you been? Are you alright?"

"Whoa, Chloe I'm fine; although, I should be asking you that question. Chloe, I heard about Jimmy. I'm so sorry!" At the mention of Jimmy's name Chloe broke down in Lois's arms.

"Lois it's been so horrible. You were missing, Jimmy's dead, Davis killed him. All of it's my fault. Until now I'd lost everyone I cared about. You, Jimmy, Clark, everyone."

"Clark!" Lois could barely understand the words stumbling out between Chloe's sobs. All except one. Clark. His name rang through the hum of thoughts overwhelming her head. Her heart raced in panic. "What happened to Clark?"

**Present Day **

"Clark, are you sure you want to do this?" Zatanna asked concerned. "You don't even know for sure that Lois is in the future."

"Yes I'm sure. This may be the only way to bring Lois back. She has to be in the future, she was the last person to have the ring."

"Ok, let's try it." Zatanna reluctantly gave in. She could tell that there was no way she was going to be able to stop Clark from trying to go to the future. "Understand Clark I'm making no guarantees here. Magic is an art form; it takes time and practice, neither of which I've had enough of with this particular spell."

"I understand. I know you can do it, just try your best." Clark anxiously tried to reassure the fledgling magician. He knew she hadn't been studying magic very long. In fact he had just aided her in helping recover the book she'd found the spell in not more than a month earlier. But he needed her to try for Lois's sake, and for his own.

"Alright I think I've figured out the incantation to open a doorway."

"Great open it so I can get going."

"One second Clark this is important. Once I get the doorway opened its only going to remain open for 24hrs. If you and Lois don't make it back to it in time it will close and you'll be stuck in the future."

"24hrs. Sure I gotcha now…"

"No, Clark no matter what you have to come back through in 24hrs. The world needs you here Clark, think about Chloe, your mom. You have to come back through. Lois or no Lois."

"Chloe and my mom don't factor into this. I'm already dead to them. I've cut my ties and to be honest life with out me will be a whole lot easier on them. This is my last act as Clark Kent. I have to bring Lois home and then I'm done pretending to be human. If Lois isn't there than I'm not really sure I even want to come back. But either way Clark Kent isn't coming back through, Kal-El is! Now open the damn doorway!"

Clark had finally lost his patience. He had to go find Lois and he wasn't going to wait any longer.

"Fine, when I tell you to, walk through, but not until then." Zatanna ordered picking up her father's book and lifting her arm out toward the barn wall. "tneserp dna erutuf emoceb eno, rof sith relevart sah gnihtemos ot eb enod."

Blue light shown out from Zatanna's palm and hit the wall with such force that had Clark been human he would have been on his knees. As it was he had shielded his eyes from the impact. Waiting for Zatanna's command Clark stared at his barn wall, which now seemed to shimmer in and out of focus, like waves of heat off of dark asphalt in summer.

As strong as the light came, it was gone just as fast. Once completely dissipated leaving only the liquid like doorway in front of them, Clark heard Zatanna speak.

"Now Clark, concentrate on the date you want to go to and walk though. And remember you only have 24hrs!"

Clark was across the room in less than three steps. Repeating the date May 21, 3009 over and over in his head he shut his eyes and took the final step into the doorway.

Zatanna watched Clark's figure retreat further and further into the magic she had created. First his arm disappeared and then his torso and legs, until with a crack he was gone all together.

Alone in the barn now, Zatanna closed her book and bent her head. She had done what Clark had asked of her. But instead of the thrill of success and the satisfaction of mastery, Zatanna felt wary and unsettled. From her limited experience, she knew that the use of magic almost always carried a cost. And while this spell didn't have a specific price laid out within in its written words, she was sure that somewhere in the blank expanses between letters the magic would ask for its payment from Clark. Her only hope was that it was a cost they could all afford to pay.

**A/N: So I know I'm so mean. I don't update for weeks and in this chapter there's still no Lois and Clark. Now Lois is in the present day and Clarks gone to the future just to confuse everyone. I probably shouldn't have posted it as a Clois fic and instead more of a S9 fic, but that wasn't really an option and it defiantly isn't a Clana fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for being amazingly patient with me.

**31****st**** Century**

Clark had spent most of the morning trying to track down the Legion and Lois. It had been tedious and slow going trying to find any word of Rokk, Imra or Garth. He figured where ever they were they would have Lois. He was still shocked that they wouldn't have just sent her home.

Additionally Clark was shocked at the state Metropolis seemed to be in. It was as if the world had stopped spinning, especially if the globe on top of the Daily Planet was any indication. The globe had once been one of Metropolis's most beloved landmarks, now it stood dull and frozen a top a crumbling city.

As Clark speed through the streets, he also noticed that the disrepair of the city didn't limit itself to its buildings but seemed to seep into the souls of its inhabitants. Sirens blared down every road. The people in the streets were crazed; women clutched their children and purses close to their person as they walked. No one traveled alone, preferring instead the relative safety of numbers. They were like cows to the slaughter.

All of this weighed rather ominously on Clark's mind. A few months ago Clark could never have imagined this kind of future for humanity. But after Jimmy's death at Davis's hands it seemed more plausible that eventually mankind would find a way to tear itself apart.

He had been raised to naively see only the good in man. Now confronted with such darkness Clark wondered if everything he'd been told by both sets of parents had been misconstrued. Did Jor-El really expect Clark and Clark alone to save a people hell bent on destroying themselves? Hadn't Jor-El tried the very same thing on Krypton and died for it?

But there in lied the real truth. Jor-El had failed on Krypton because he was Kryptonian. He couldn't see the flaws in his own race until it was too late. But Clark wasn't human. He had been raised so, which had given him his own set of rose colored glasses. But at least now the shades were finally off.

A trip earlier to the dilapidated Planet had at least provided him with a lead on where the Legion might be. Apparently the city was at the crest of yet another epic crime wave, and a group of "heroes" touted by many to be nothing more than vigilante menaces had been active in trying to reduce it. Clark had deduced that their activity radiated out from a northeast section of the city.

His plan was to go there, wait and listen for a crime the Legion would interfere with and then pull and ambush of his own. He doubted with current conditions it would take him any longer than another thirty minutes before he came face to face with Rokk and hopefully Lois.

Once in the area, as Clark had predicted it wasn't long before he was taking off towards what sounded like an armored truck robbery. Arriving at the scene he saw Rokk standing off against the two culprits.

Before Rokk could act Clark speed into action, picking up the two men and tossing them into the wall in a black blur.

"Kal-El?" a stunned Rokk asked when Clark came to a stop in front of him.

"Rokk, where's Lois?" Clark grabbed the young hero by the shoulders to shake him out of his confusion.

"Kal, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, you could ruin everything."

"I came here to find Lois, now where is she? I know she came here, she got a hold of the ring, you have to tell me!" Clark stepped towards Rokk invading his personal space. "Tell me she's ok!"

"Kal she's fine." Rokk reassured Clark. "She's not here, but I promise you she's alright. Now I need to know how you got here?"

"A friend, Zatanna, she cast a spell opened to a doorway. I have 24 hours to get back there before it closes."

"You mean to tell me you just came through and left a doorway sitting somewhere open. Do you have any idea what could happen. Just you being here is enough to destroy everything we've tried to accomplish. Not to mention what could happen if someone stumbles on that doorway!"

"Zatanna's on the other side waiting; no one else will get through."

"Kal, look around. I'm not nearly as worried about someone coming through from your side as I am someone from here going to yours."

"Speaking of that, what happened here? It's as if the world has been turned upside-down."

It was Rokk's turn to impress upon Clark the urgency of the situation. "Listen I'm not going to talk future with you, I can't. Lois isn't here, and you shouldn't be either. You need to go back through that doorway and get Zatanna to close it ASAP."

**Present Day**

Clark walked back into his barn through the doorway that Zatanna had opened for him. Rokk hadn't told him any further information about the future or Lois other than constantly assuring that she was alive and well and most definitely not in the future. Whether she was ever there or not Rokk had refused to tell him. In addition Rokk didn't tell him anything about what had happened to the city. They did however talk about why Clark hadn't used the ring to send the beast to the Legion. Rokk was disappointed but he understood why Clark made the decision he did, he was happy though that he hadn't died in the battle.

"Clark where's Lois?" Zatanna asked upon seeing Clark re-enter the barn.

"She's ok, she wasn't there. No one else has come through right?"

"No it's been quiet here."

"Good, close the doorway I don't need it anymore." As soon as he came back through Clark or Kal, as he had now promised himself he would go by, felt the hopelessness of his life creep back in. He hadn't succeeded in bringing Lois back and apparently the future wasn't any better off than the present, leaving even less for him to believe in.

As Zatanna went to work Kal walked towards the loft window. He wondered where Lois was if she wasn't in the future. Deep in depression he didn't notice Zatanna come up behind him until she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Clark."

"I told you its Kal now and its, well it is what it is..." he let out a long sigh, "thank you for everything."

Zatanna gave him a sad smile before turning and leaving, she could tell he wanted to be alone. After she left, Kal went back to staring out the window, watching the sun slowly set on the horizon. A car tumbling headlong down the gravel drive caught his attention. It wasn't a car he recognized and for a second he thought about taking off before it arrived, not exactly up for any visitors right now. But he decided he best deal with it, put a final end to his past life because tomorrow his new destiny would begin.

As the car parked by the entrance of the barn, Kal turned from the window and walked down the steps. When he reached the entrance, to see who it was he stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth open in surprise.

"Lois." The name tumbled from his lips.

She stood there in front of him, gorgeous in the fading sunlight. His eyes drank her in like a desert traveler staring at an oasis. The last rays of the day caught in her auburn hair, her bright hazel eyes finally locked to his blue. The corner of her mouth turned upward in an amused smile, before uttering his nickname. "Smallville"

With that one word he closed the distance between them in three steps, sweeping her up into his arms and holding her tight against him. He felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck and her face bury itself in his shoulder. He pulled her ever more impossibly close to him, bringing his lips to her ear, whispering the one word that mattered to him anymore.

"Lois."


End file.
